


Red Lips

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Kisses, M/M, affectionate Magnus, red lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: (Inspired by episode 13 season 1) Alec's deep red lips due to the cold and the reaction he receives from Magnus.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	

Alec let himself into Magnus’ loft and smiled when he saw the Warlock walking around, without makeup or extravagant clothing. The warmth from the fire hit him immediately, considering the corridor was freezing due to the white snow on the streets of Brooklyn.

“Alexander? Are you alright? You look freezing” Magnus frowned and put down the wine glass that he had been balancing between his fingers.

Alec smiled a little and nodded “I’m a little cold, it’s just, snowing outside” stating was snowing as if Magnus didn’t know, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled his gloves off.

“I’m aware darling, you really didn’t have to stop by in this weather” Magnus was looking him over for any fresh wounds to heal, and he sighed quietly with relief when he found none.

“I wanted to…I mean, is that alright? You didn’t have anything planned?” Alec stuttered all the while Magnus chuckled, “I’ve told you many times Alexander, you’re always welcome”

Alec slowly smiled and bent down to take off his boots, looking up and seeing Magnus’ hand held out for him. Slipping his fingers between the warlocks, he allowed Magnus to tow him along to the couch by the fire. When Magnus pulled Alec down beside him, he couldn’t help but notice Alec’s bright red lips. They appeared almost like he’d eaten beetroot or strawberries and forgotten to wipe off the juice.

Magnus lifted his hand to rest the back of his fingers against Alec’s cheek, checking to see just how cold he was. Alec merely smiled and pulled one of the pillows onto his lap. Magnus however, couldn’t take his eyes off Alec’s lips. Magnus loved Alec’s beautiful lips, but seeing them a deep shade of red only caused him to love them even more. Wishing that he was the cause for the change of colour rather than the cold temperature of the winters evening.

Alec looked up to find Magnus starring at him and raised his eyebrow “is everything alright Mags?” Magnus smiled at the nickname Alec had started using and nodded “quite alright dear, do tell me though, it was the cold that turned your lips red, was it not?”

Alec wrinkled his nose and bit his lip which only caused Magnus to suck in a breath. Alec shrugged his shoulders innocently while his boyfriend shifted closer, Magnus tilted Alec’s chin towards him.

“Would you like me to help you with that? Warming up that is” Magnus asked quite innocently even if his intentions were quite the opposite.

“W-what did you have in mind?” Alec stuttered, yet still unaware of his boyfriends plan, assuming he meant with magic.

“Oh, you’ll enjoy it love, I’m sure” Magnus smiled and gently pressed his lips to Alec’s. Never believing he would get used to the sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
